False Forks Pretenses
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Bella has heard some pretty bad things about Forks. What happens when she meets a guy who is different from all the rest? NOT AS GOOD AS MY NEWER STORIES!
1. Edward

~BPOV~

Forks didn't seem that bad, from what I've heard.

All the girls say the guys just ask you out, and when you say no they keep asking. Then if you say yes, they go out with you, then cheat on you.

I'm not sure if it's true, but I'll soon find out.

Today is my first day, and I'm just trying to get the layout of the school down, no dating.

I finally got to school.

I was getting out of my car when a boy leaned against it.

"Hey, you the new girl Bella, right?" he asked. "I'm Emmett."

"Um, yes." I replied.

"So, your cute, do you wanna like maybe go out some time?"

"Sorry, …no."

"Maybe some other time then?"

"Maybe, gotta go bye."He _is_ annoying. He better not ask me again.

My first couple of classes went buy quickly.

When I got to the cafeteria I sat with my new friends Alice, and Rosalie.

After we ate they said they had to go to meet someone.

A few minutes after they left another boy came over.

"Hey, I'm Jasper.""Hi."

"So, you wanna like hang out some time?"

"Sorry, no."

"Maybe later than, ….bye."

All these freakin guys wont leave me alone.

After lunch, and my classes I went to the library.

I sat at an empty table in the back of the room.

I started to look for a book to check out, but one fell, from above my head.

Out of nowhere, I saw a hand catch it.

"Are you ok?" the most beautiful boy asked.

"Um, yes. Thank-you."

"Your _very_ welcome. I'm Edward"

"Bella" I said.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Could be better.""What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I have a huge test to study for, I don't think I'll pass it.

"Well, … I could, ….maybe help you study. In Phoenix I had all A's."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks. So, maybe your place tonight."

"Um, not so sure. My dad is overprotective."

"Oh, I get it. We could make it my place. We can start now actually, then head to my place."

"Sounds good."

We studied for a while.

I went home, dropped off my truck, and then he came and picked me up.

"So, how do you like Forks?" he asked.

"It's ok."

We were silent for the rest of the drive.

When we got there he got out, and came around my side to get the door.

He held it open for me, and I stepped out.

When we got inside we went to "_his room_"_._

We sat down on his bed, and started to study.

He was so gorgeous. I couldn't control myself. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and started to kiss him. He, surprisingly didn't pull away, he just returned the kiss, urgently.

He put his arms around my waist, and I locked mine around his neck.

I tangled my hands in his hair, and clung to him.

We were interrupted when his sister, and my friend, Alice, walked in.

"I, … am so sorry. I, …didn't know Bella was here" she said.

"It's ok Alice" he said.

Alice left.

After she left neither of us said anything.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss him again. His lips were so soft, and tempting.

I settled for his cheek, because it was the closest thing I could get to.

I leaned my head on his chest, and he stroked my hair.

~EPOV~I woke up to Bella's cell phone ringing.

I quickly woke her up, so she could answer it.

"Hey dad" she said.

"_Where are you? I was so worried._"

"Sorry dad, I was at a friend's house studying, talking and you know, we fell asleep. I'm just gonna stay the night."

"_Ok, fine."_

"K, bye dad."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, my dad asked why I'm not home yet, when it's 10" she said.

"It's 10?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go now."

"K, let's go."

"No, I'll walk."

"Do you think I'm crazy. I'm not letting you walk home this late."

"Well I'm not letting you drive me home."

"Well than your staying" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine" she said.

We finished studying, chatted, and watched tv.

We eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up Bella was laying on my chest.

It was Saturday so I just decided to let her sleep. She seemed tired.

That didn't work out to well, because she woke up.

"Oh, hey" I said.

"Hi, Edward."

"Good morning."

"Morning? I actually stayed here all night?"

"Yeah, you did. You, …you look adorable when you sleep." I said.

"Oh Edward." she said, and threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her head.

"Hey, Bella. Do you need to take a shower?"

"Um, …yeah."

She took a shower. When she was done she came back into my room.

"Hey, Bella, if you wanna borrow a change of clothes you can."

"Um, ok."

I gave her one of my shirts, and an old pair of shorts.

She changed, and we went back and laid on my bed.

She rested her head on my chest, once again.

I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, are you ever going to tell your dad were dating?" I asked.

"Um, who said we were? She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You did actually, when your were sleeping. You sleep talk."

"Oh no." said, blushing.

"I'm only kidding."

"Oh, but will you tell him with me?"

"Sure I will."

~BPOV~

~AT BELLA'S HOUSE~

"Dad, I have something to tell you." I said,

"Drugs, drinking, D.U.I.? What?" he asked.

"No, this is my boyfriend, Edward. And I wasn't at a friends house last night. I was at his house last night."

"WHAT?!" "GET HIM OUT OF HERE. STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BELLA." He shouted.

"No dad, I wont. And I am 18. I can move out."

"OH NO YOU CAN'T. YOU LISTEN TO ME, GET UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW." Charlie shouted.

"DAD, NO. I'M, …I'M MOVING OUT. RIGHT NOW. NICE SEEING YA" I shouted.

"Bell, sorry. Please don't move out, just let me meet Edward formally."

"Fine."

"And Bella, why did you lie?" Charlie asked.

"I technically didn't. I said I fell asleep. True. I said I was at a friend's house. Also true. And finally, I said I was gonna spend the night. Very true. I never said my friend was a girl." I said.

"But, he's a boy. He's not a friend." Charlie said.

"Yes he is, he's just a _boy_-friend."

"Bella, that's not the point. Your only 18. I don't want you to get pregnant at this age like your mom." he said, sounding as if he had hit a memory that he didn't want to relive again.

"Dad, I'm not going to make that mistake like you did." I said in a harsh tone--a little more harsh than I should have.

He just looked down.

"I'm sorry dad." I said in a comforting tone.

"It's ok Bella. Just promise me you won't."

"I promise I won't." I said, and gave him a comforting hug.

"Dad, can I go back to Edward's?" I asked pleadingly.

"Fine." he said.

"I'll have her home by 10 sir." Edward said.

"Whenever."

"Dad are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, just be careful. I love you honey. Bye." Charlie said, and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, bye."

We went back to Edward's and laid back down on his bed.

Shortly we fell back asleep. I woke up to Edward kissing my forehead.

"Sorry." He said."

"It's ok Edward."

"Ok" he whispered and continued to kiss me.

"Edward" I asked, "what time is it?"

"It's 7." he replied.

"Oh, wait my dad didn't call did he?"

"No, not once."

"Why? I didn't think he'd actually let me stay he for "whenever"." I said, putting air-quotes around whenever.

"Well, he did. And I'm glad that he did, because…" he hesitated.

"Because what, Edward you can tell me anything."

"Because, … I think I'm falling in love with you." he said passionately.

He leaned in to hug me, and I started to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong? Am I going to fast? We could just be friends if you want. W-" he said, but I placed 2 fingers against his lips, to shut him up.

"Edward, I was crying, because I love you too." I said, and kissed him.

"Oh" he barely made out as we kissed.

We decided to go to my house, just incase Charlie wanted to check up on us.

He wasn't home so we hung out for a while. We sat on the couch, but minutes later we were kissing.

~EPOV~As we kissed, Charlie walked in the door.

"What the--?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, were just kissing, nothing else." Bella said.

"Really?" he asked. "That seemed more than a little peck."

"Dad, I love Edward." Bella said.

"Then if you love him, you can wait until your older." Charlie said to Bella.

"N-no I-I c-can't." Bella said, crying.

I went over to her, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "It's ok Bella, don't cry." I said, comforting her.

"Bella, how can you seriously love him this much, when you just met him 2 days ago?" Charlie asked, as I was hugging her.

"I don't know dad, I just…I just do." Bella said, tearing even harder than before.

"Bell, I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"Dad, no it's not your fault. I'm-I'm just gonna go upstairs now." Bella said.

"Ok, but _he _stays down here."

"Fine." Bella replied, sort of angrily.

"Now Edmund" Charlie began, but I cut him off.

"--Edward."

"Oh, well, _Edward. _I know what you and all of these boys around her are after." Charlie said.

"I'm not after that sir. I'm different. I don't want Bella for a week, then go

to someone else." I replied.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'm letting you date her, but if you break her heart, I'll

break y-" he began, but was interrupted by Bella coming downstairs.

"I can date him?"

"Yes, but be careful." Charlie said.

"I will dad. Can _we_, go upstairs?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Bella and I went up to her room. We sat on her bed, and watched some tv.

Eventually we fell asleep, but mostly Bella. I was still partially awake.

A little while later Charlie walked in to check up on us.

Bella was resting her head on my chest with her arm around my

neck, and I had my arm around her waist.

Charlie didn't seem to like it much, but he left the room.

Shortly after, Bella woke up.

"Hey Edward" she said before she yawned.

"Hey Bella. It's about 10, and your dad came up about 10 minutes ago. He

didn't say anything about me leaving yet, so I guess I'm staying. Unless you

want to come over my house, then we can." I said.

"Yeah. Let's go to your place."

We went downstairs.

"Dad, can I go to Edward's? Please?"

"I guess, but come home right after school tomorrow."

"What? I don't have to come back until tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye dad. Thanks."

When we got to my house, only Alice was awake.

Bella and I snuck up to my room, and went to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock, and Bella laying next to me.

I had forgotten she was here.

"Good morning Bella, let's get ready for class." I said peacefully.

"Morning, I stayed here for the past 3 nights?"

"Yeah, and you can borrow something of Alice's."

Bella and I got dressed, and got into my car.

We drove to school, and when we got there everyone stared at us.

Bella and I went to our first class, which was math. In the morning it sucked,

especially on Mondays.

Bella and I also had our second class together, Biology.

We took seats near the back of the room.

Everyone- especially Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarty- were staring at us.

"Stop staring at us." I yelled.

That's when it happened. Japer came towards me, and pinned me up against

the wall. That was a bad choice for him because I pushed him away within

seconds. I started to punch him until he had enough. Everyone was laughing

at him afterwards.

Then Emmett came up to me. I tripped him, and punched him until he actually

started to cry. Then our science teacher, Ms. Flores, walked in.

"Oh no, what did you do Edward?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Cch, Cch, Cch, no excuses. I'll call up your mom." she yelled.

"What?" Bella screamed.

"Bella, I got this" I whispered.

"No, what if my dad won't let me see you, from you getting in a fight?"

"No talking" Ms. Flores yelled.

"This is a private, very important, conversation." I told her.

"No, it's not."

She is getting on my nerves.

I dragged Bella out the door with me, and into the hall.

"Edward, we can't just--" Bella started to say, but I cut her off by kissing her.

"Oh no, you not supposed to do that." Ms. Flores said.

I ignored her, and we continued kissing. I had Bella's face in my hands, and

everyone was looking at us. Emmett, and Jasper had weird looks on their

faces. I could tell they were jealous.

We were still kissing, when the principal came up the hall.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Perky asked.

"Um, we" Bella started to say.

I cut her off by saying, "Me, I kissed her. Just give me detention, not Bella."

"Detention? This is strictly at the suspension level." Mrs. Perky said.

"Fine, suspend me." I said.

"I will."

~THE NEXT DAY~

I was in my room, just watching tv. Since my suspension was 2 months, I

probably won't see Bella much anymore.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call.

"Yes?"

"Help me in the window."

I helped Bella come in my window.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you take the blame for kissing me."

"But I did kiss you, if you remember, it was my fault for getting into a fight."

"Why?"

"They fought me because we're dating."

"Oh. Wait they asked me out the same day you did, and I said no." Bella said.

"And why are you here?"

"All were doing today is taking a trip."

"Fine, but your going tomorrow."

"Fine."

Bella laid against my chest.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back, and kissed my neck.

~BPOV~

I woke up, laying against Edward. I through the comforter up. I was only in shorts and, --no shirt! I looked down at Edward.

_No, no, no. Why is this happening to me?_

Edward was only in boxers, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't like that before.

"Edward." I whispered. "Edward wake up."

"What's wrong Bella?" he replied. "You sound scared."

He sat up and looked down. "I'm sorry Bella, I had no idea we--"

I cut him off, "--No it's not your fault."

I got out of bed, and looked around his room for my shirt. I couldn't find it.

"Edward, do you know where my, um…shirt is?" I asked.

"Um, … I think you could check by my bookshelf."

It wasn't there either. It wasn't anywhere in this room.

"Edward, did you hide it?"

"No, I, …um, I just--"

"Edward, please give it back."

"I don't know where it is but I'll help you look."

The whole time he was staring at me. I found my shirt behind his, …stereo.

I quickly slipped it on, and laid back down next to Edward.

~APOV~

I walked into Edward's room when I got home, to see if he had a good day.

When I walked in I saw him and Bella, laying on his bed with the sheets

wrapped around them.

I tried to step out quietly but they heard me, and woke up.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Um, just seeing if you had an ok day alone." I said.

Clearly he _was not _alone.

He had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist and she clung to his neck.

"This will be some story for Carlisle." I said.

"Oh no, this will be some story for Charlie. I promised him I wouldn't get

pregnant at this age." Bella almost shouted.

"Bella, just tell him you didn't know you, …we, …what we did." Edward responded.

"I-I I can't, I promised I wouldn't get pregnant like my mother did." Bella said, in a soft tone.

~EPOV~

I took Bella's face in my hands, and whispered, "Bella, if your dad let you stay at my house for a few days, wouldn't he expect this sooner or later?"

"Well, why does it have to be sooner?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know but it just is." I said. "Do you want to have _my _child?"

"Um, yes. …I love you, …but were just too young."

"Bella, that shouldn't matter. Were responsible. Well not completely, but were are somewhat of adults. Juniors are adults, and how mad do you think Charlie will be?" I asked.

"Really mad."

"But you could tell him that your mom got pregnant at this age and--" I began.

"--Well, she got pregnant as a senior in high school, not a junior." Bella cut me off, "So my dad will be really mad. Should we tell him though? He has a right to know."

"Well no. We don't even though for sure if your pregnant."

"Well, I'll go get a pregnancy te--" she began.

"--No, in a few weeks I'll take you to the doctors. But not to my dad, he'll likely tell your dad."

Bella started breathing heavily. "Ok."

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, …it's just I might not get to see you anymore."

"Bella, that's not going to happen." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I promise."

She laid her head on my chest, and started sobbing.

"Bella, it'll be ok."

"No it won't. He won't forgive me. I know it."

"Don't say that Bella, just …just don't say that to me, …please?" I asked.

She didn't speak, she just nodded into my chest.

~A FEW WEEKS LATER~

~BPOV~

Ok, I know it's possible, …that I might _not_, be pregnant.

Edward, and I, stepped into the small room, at the end of the hall. I took a seat, and the doctor stepped in.

"Isabella." He began. "Your are _not_, …pregnant."

I started crying. At least I could get _that_, off of my chest. I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Now we know, …for sure." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

~AT SCHOOL, A FEW DAYS LATER~

~BPOV~

Edward, and I, walked to science. This class is so boring. When we walked in,--as usual--, someone was fighting.

It was Emmett, and Jasper, …this time!

Ms. Flores came in, complaining, of course, and started to sing, "Why can't we be friends?" She kept trying to calm everyone down, and it wasn't working, …at all.

I could tell that Bella was getting a migraine, so I put my hands over her ears, so she couldn't hear the terrible noise.

"Thanks." She mouthed.

I just nodded.

We finished our classes, and then we went home.


	2. Dealing With Charlie

~EPOV~I woke up to Bella's cell phone ringing.

I quickly woke her up, so she could answer it.

"Hey dad" she said.

"_Where are you? I was so worried._"

"Sorry dad, I was at a friend's house studying, talking and you know, we fell asleep. I'm just gonna stay the night."

"_Ok, fine."_

"K, bye dad."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, my dad asked why I'm not home yet, when it's 10" she said.

"It's 10?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go now."

"K, let's go."

"No, I'll walk."

"Do you think I'm crazy. I'm not letting you walk home this late."

"Well I'm not letting you drive me home."

"Well than your staying" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine" she said.

We finished studying, chatted, and watched tv.

We eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up Bella was laying on my chest.

It was Saturday so I just decided to let her sleep. She seemed tired.

That didn't work out to well, because she woke up.

"Oh, hey" I said.

"Hi, Edward."

"Good morning."

"Morning? I actually stayed here all night?"

"Yeah, you did. You, …you look adorable when you sleep." I said.

"Oh Edward." she said, and threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her head.

"Hey, Bella. Do you need to take a shower?"

"Um, …yeah."

She took a shower. When she was done she came back into my room.

"Hey, Bella, if you wanna borrow a change of clothes you can."

"Um, ok."

I gave her one of my shirts, and an old pair of shorts.

She changed, and we went back and laid on my bed.

She rested her head on my chest, once again.

I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, are you ever going to tell your dad were dating?" I asked.

"Um, who said we were? She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You did actually, when your were sleeping. You sleep talk."

"Oh no." said, blushing.

"I'm only kidding."

"Oh, but will you tell him with me?"

"Sure I will."


	3. Emotions Explain Everything

~BPOV~

~AT BELLA'S HOUSE~

"Dad, I have something to tell you." I said,

"Drugs, drinking, D.U.I.? What?" he asked.

"No, this is my boyfriend, Edward. And I wasn't at a friends house last night. I was at his house last night."

"WHAT?!" "GET HIM OUT OF HERE. STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BELLA." He shouted.

"No dad, I wont. And I am 18. I can move out."

"OH NO YOU CAN'T. YOU LISTEN TO ME, GET UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW." Charlie shouted.

"DAD, NO. I'M, …I'M MOVING OUT. RIGHT NOW. NICE SEEING YA" I shouted.

"Bell, sorry. Please don't move out, just let me meet Edward formally."

"Fine."

"And Bella, why did you lie?" Charlie asked.

"I technically didn't. I said I fell asleep. True. I said I was at a friend's house. Also true. And finally, I said I was gonna spend the night. Very true. I never said my friend was a girl." I said.

"But, he's a boy. He's not a friend." Charlie said.

"Yes he is, he's just a _boy_-friend."

"Bella, that's not the point. Your only 18. I don't want you to get pregnant at this age like your mom." he said, sounding as if he had hit a memory that he didn't want to relive again.

"Dad, I'm not going to make that mistake like you did." I said in a harsh tone--a little more harsh than I should have.

He just looked down.

"I'm sorry dad." I said in a comforting tone.

"It's ok Bella. Just promise me you won't."

"I promise I won't." I said, and gave him a comforting hug.

"Dad, can I go back to Edward's?" I asked pleadingly.

"Fine." he said.

"I'll have her home by 10 sir." Edward said.

"Whenever."

"Dad are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, just be careful. I love you honey. Bye." Charlie said, and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, bye."

We went back to Edward's and laid back down on his bed.

Shortly we fell back asleep. I woke up to Edward kissing my forehead.

"Sorry." He said."

"It's ok Edward."

"Ok" he whispered and continued to kiss me.

"Edward" I asked, "what time is it?"

"It's 7." he replied.

"Oh, wait my dad didn't call did he?"

"No, not once."

"Why? I didn't think he'd actually let me stay he for "whenever"." I said, putting air-quotes around whenever.

"Well, he did. And I'm glad that he did, because…" he hesitated.

"Because what, Edward you can tell me anything."

"Because, … I think I'm falling in love with you." he said passionately.

He leaned in to hug me, and I started to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong? Am I going to fast? We could just be friends if you want. W-" he said, but I placed 2 fingers against his lips, to shut him up.

"Edward, I was crying, because I love you too." I said, and kissed him.

"Oh" he barely made out as we kissed.

We decided to go to my house, just incase Charlie wanted to check up on us.

He wasn't home so we hung out for a while. We sat on the couch, but minutes later we were kissing.

~EPOV~As we kissed, Charlie walked in the door.

"What the--?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, were just kissing, nothing else." Bella said.

"Really?" he asked. "That seemed more than a little peck."

"Dad, I love Edward." Bella said.

"Then if you love him, you can wait until your older." Charlie said to Bella.

"N-no I-I c-can't." Bella said, crying.

I went over to her, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "It's ok Bella, don't cry." I said, comforting her.

"Bella, how can you seriously love him this much, when you just met him 2 days ago?" Charlie asked, as I was hugging her.

"I don't know dad, I just…I just do." Bella said, tearing even harder than before.

"Bell, I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"Dad, no it's not your fault. I'm-I'm just gonna go upstairs now." Bella said.

"Ok, but _he _stays down here."

"Fine." Bella replied, sort of angrily.

"Now Edmund" Charlie began, but I cut him off.

"--Edward."

"Oh, well, _Edward. _I know what you and all of these boys around her are after." Charlie said.

"I'm not after that sir. I'm different. I don't want Bella for a week, then go

to someone else." I replied.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'm letting you date her, but if you break her heart, I'll

break y-" he began, but was interrupted by Bella coming downstairs.

"I can date him?"

"Yes, but be careful." Charlie said.

"I will dad. Can _we_, go upstairs?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Bella and I went up to her room. We sat on her bed, and watched some tv.

Eventually we fell asleep, but mostly Bella. I was still partially awake.

A little while later Charlie walked in to check up on us.

Bella was resting her head on my chest with her arm around my

neck, and I had my arm around her waist.

Charlie didn't seem to like it much, but he left the room.

Shortly after, Bella woke up.

"Hey Edward" she said before she yawned.

"Hey Bella. It's about 10, and your dad came up about 10 minutes ago. He

didn't say anything about me leaving yet, so I guess I'm staying. Unless you

want to come over my house, then we can." I said.

"Yeah. Let's go to your place."

We went downstairs.

"Dad, can I go to Edward's? Please?"

"I guess, but come home right after school tomorrow."

"What? I don't have to come back until tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye dad. Thanks."

When we got to my house, only Alice was awake.

Bella and I snuck up to my room, and went to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock, and Bella laying next to me.

I had forgotten she was here.

"Good morning Bella, let's get ready for class." I said peacefully.

"Morning, I stayed here for the past 3 nights?"

"Yeah, and you can borrow something of Alice's."

Bella and I got dressed, and got into my car.

We drove to school, and when we got there everyone stared at us.

Bella and I went to our first class, which was math. In the morning it sucked,

especially on Mondays.

Bella and I also had our second class together, Biology.

We took seats near the back of the room.

Everyone- especially Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarty- were staring at us.

"Stop staring at us." I yelled.

That's when it happened. Japer came towards me, and pinned me up against

the wall. That was a bad choice for him because I pushed him away within

seconds. I started to punch him until he had enough. Everyone was laughing

at him afterwards.

Then Emmett came up to me. I tripped him, and punched him until he actually

started to cry. Then our science teacher, Ms. Flores, walked in.

"Oh no, what did you do Edward?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Cch, Cch, Cch, no excuses. I'll call up your mom." she yelled.

"What?" Bella screamed.

"Bella, I got this" I whispered.

"No, what if my dad won't let me see you, from you getting in a fight?"

"No talking" Ms. Flores yelled.

"This is a private, very important, conversation." I told her.

"No, it's not."

She is getting on my nerves.

I dragged Bella out the door with me, and into the hall.

"Edward, we can't just--" Bella started to say, but I cut her off by kissing her.

"Oh no, you not supposed to do that." Ms. Flores said.

I ignored her, and we continued kissing. I had Bella's face in my hands, and

everyone was looking at us. Emmett, and Jasper had weird looks on their

faces. I could tell they were jealous.

We were still kissing, when the principal came up the hall.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Perky asked.

"Um, we" Bella started to say.

I cut her off by saying, "Me, I kissed her. Just give me detention, not Bella."

"Detention? This is strictly at the suspension level." Mrs. Perky said.

"Fine, suspend me." I said.

"I will."


	4. Suspension, and Confused Feelings

~THE NEXT DAY~

I was in my room, just watching tv. Since my suspension was 2 months, I

probably won't see Bella much anymore.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call.

"Yes?"

"Help me in the window."

I helped Bella come in my window.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you take the blame for kissing me."

"But I did kiss you, if you remember, it was my fault for getting into a fight."

"Why?"

"They fought me because we're dating."

"Oh. Wait they asked me out the same day you did, and I said no." Bella said.

"And why are you here?"

"All were doing today is taking a trip."

"Fine, but your going tomorrow."

"Fine."

Bella laid against my chest.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back, and kissed my neck.

~BPOV~

I woke up, laying against Edward. I through the comforter up. I was only in shorts and, --no shirt! I looked down at Edward.

_No, no, no. Why is this happening to me?_

Edward was only in boxers, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't like that before.

"Edward." I whispered. "Edward wake up."

"What's wrong Bella?" he replied. "You sound scared."

He sat up and looked down. "I'm sorry Bella, I had no idea we--"

I cut him off, "--No it's not your fault."

I got out of bed, and looked around his room for my shirt. I couldn't find it.

"Edward, do you know where my, um…shirt is?" I asked.

"Um, … I think you could check by my bookshelf."

It wasn't there either. It wasn't anywhere in this room.

"Edward, did you hide it?"

"No, I, …um, I just--"

"Edward, please give it back."

"I don't know where it is but I'll help you look."

The whole time he was staring at me. I found my shirt behind his, …stereo.

I quickly slipped it on, and laid back down next to Edward.

~APOV~

I walked into Edward's room when I got home, to see if he had a good day.

When I walked in I saw him and Bella, laying on his bed with the sheets

wrapped around them.

I tried to step out quietly but they heard me, and woke up.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Um, just seeing if you had an ok day alone." I said.

Clearly he _was not _alone.

He had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist and she clung to his neck.

"This will be some story for Carlisle." I said.

"Oh no, this will be some story for Charlie. I promised him I wouldn't get

pregnant at this age." Bella almost shouted.

"Bella, just tell him you didn't know you, …we, …what we did." Edward responded.

"I-I I can't, I promised I wouldn't get pregnant like my mother did." Bella said, in a soft tone.

~EPOV~

I took Bella's face in my hands, and whispered, "Bella, if your dad let you stay at my house for a few days, wouldn't he expect this sooner or later?"

"Well, why does it have to be sooner?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know but it just is." I said. "Do you want to have _my _child?"

"Um, yes. …I love you, …but were just too young."

"Bella, that shouldn't matter. Were responsible. Well not completely, but were are somewhat of adults. Juniors are adults, and how mad do you think Charlie will be?" I asked.

"Really mad."

"But you could tell him that your mom got pregnant at this age and--" I began.

"--Well, she got pregnant as a senior in high school, not a junior." Bella cut me off, "So my dad will be really mad. Should we tell him though? He has a right to know."

"Well no. We don't even though for sure if your pregnant."

"Well, I'll go get a pregnancy te--" she began.

"--No, in a few weeks I'll take you to the doctors. But not to my dad, he'll likely tell your dad."

Bella started breathing heavily. "Ok."

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, …it's just I might not get to see you anymore."

"Bella, that's not going to happen." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I promise."

She laid her head on my chest, and started sobbing.

"Bella, it'll be ok."

"No it won't. He won't forgive me. I know it."

"Don't say that Bella, just …just don't say that to me, …please?" I asked.

She didn't speak, she just nodded into my chest.


	5. Sure Felt Good To Get That Off My Chest

**~A FEW WEEKS LATER~**

**~BPOV~**

**Ok, I know it's possible, …that I might **_**not**_**, be pregnant.**

**Edward, and I, stepped into the small room, at the end of the hall. I took a seat, and the doctor stepped in.**

"**Isabella." He began. "Your are **_**not**_**, …pregnant."**

**I started crying. At least I could get **_**that**_**, off of my chest. I didn't have to worry about it anymore.**

"**Now we know, …for sure." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.**

**~AT SCHOOL, A FEW DAYS LATER~**

**~BPOV~**

**Edward, and I, walked to science. This class is so boring. When we walked in,--as usual--, someone was fighting.**

**It was Emmett, and Jasper, …this time!**

**Ms. Flores came in, complaining, of course, and started to sing, "Why can't we be friends?" She kept trying to calm everyone down, and it wasn't working, …at all.**

**~EPOV~**

**I could tell that Bella was getting a migraine, so I put my hands over her ears, so she couldn't hear the terrible noise.**

"**Thanks." She mouthed.**

**I just nodded.**

**We finished our classes, and then we went home.**


End file.
